Failing Steven
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: After the defeat of Obsidian, Steven Quartz Universe had lost three friends in battle. He had the remaining Crystal Gems swear they would not die. They did so, but he didn't realize that they would all fall. All of the Gems are going to die in the strongest creature's hands, and become his own. Steven's final battle is approaching, and he knows that promises cannot be kept.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blackout

After the defeat of Obsidian, Steven Quartz Universe had lost three friends in the battle: Titanium, Emerald, and Lapis Lazuli. Due to this loss, he had the other Gems swear they would not die. They agreed, and Steven still held them to his word.

Unfortunately, he didn't know they wouldn't keep their promise.

They would all fall.

Every.

Last.

Gem.

…

Gold saw Steven walk in through the door with Amethyst and asked, "You go out to get fry bits again?"

Gold was a Gem, and a Crystal Gem, at that. He had golden hair and skin with a slightly muscular build. His eyes were pure red, but he wasn't evil for sure. He wore a golden button up, slacks, leather shoes, and a leather jacket. Unseen, there was a gem on his back so he could bring out any weapon from the human game 'God of War,' as he had shown himself to the game's creator.

Steven, in response, nabbed a handful of fry bits from the bag and ate them.

Floating white stalks, like chalk but smoother and more solid, swooped from nowhere and picked up a bit. They went over to Peridot and she ate the bit.

"I'm surprised how good the human race is," she commented.

Peridot had been used as a slave for Obsidian, and ever since she was freed, she had made a vow to not hurt anyone if necessary.

Amethyst barked with laughter and told her, "The more you're used to it, the more fun it is!"

Just then, the lights flickered off.

Silver immediately ran in from studying the sand and demanded, "What the heck happened? I could see that from a mile away!"

Silver, like Gold and Peridot, was a new Crystal Gem. She owned long, straight silvery hair and skin. She also had piercing silver…er eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and shorts.

Peridot sighed and got up, saying, "I'll go check the 'generator' in the 'Beach City,' as you call it."

She got up and left.

**Later**

Peridot came back at eight, looking somewhat terrified and confused.

"I checked the 'generator,' she reported. "It was covered in what looked like… black 'goo,' as the humans call it."

Garnet nodded and said simply, "This is bad."

Steven waited for Pearl to add something to that, and remembered: she was with Aquamarine trying to get to Homeworld to spread Emerald and Lapis' ashes.

Gold lit a candle so he could see, and the Gems silently sat on the couch, waiting for something to happen.

Something did.

"**HELLO, YOU PETTY CRYSTAL GEMS," **a loud, evil voice said from the TV upstairs.

The Gems immediately ran up to see what was going on, and the TV was on.

And something stared at them.

It was like a shadow: pure black and with a blobby shape. Yet it wasn't: it looked solid, and it was clearly alive.

Steven remembered something. Obsidian mentioned being trained by three non-Gems. This one looked like something used on Earth, for sure. Like… like…

"Oil…" Steven murmured.

Oil cackled with laughter. His voice was like a dagger on a chalkboard.

"**YOU FOUND ME OUT," **he said. **"I WANTED TO SAY, YOUR DEMISE WILL SOON COME. FROM ME. NOW, PIECE OF ADVICE, LOOK OUTSIDE."**

The Gems did nothing.

"**DON'T WORRY. I CAN'T COME OUT OF THE TV."**

Steven looked outside. Someone was standing on the sand.

Someone muscular.

Holding a rifle.

Titanium.

The other Gems noticed this, too. Garnet told them, with an actual tint of fear, "That's not possible."

Steven didn't listen. He was already running out the door to greet his alive somehow friend.

"Titanium!" he called.

Titanium, instead fired at him.

Steven stepped back on the porch and noticed the differences.

Titanium was still bulky and steel grey. He wore Gem armor: plates with spikes on them.

But this time, there were black veins on his arms and legs.

This was not Titanium.


	2. Taken Titanium

Chapta 2: Taken Titanium

Gold took one look at Titanium and brought out his bow, charged an arrow long enough so it burned with fire, and shot at Titanium. The corrupted Gem shot at the arrow so, not just did it split it in half, but it also nailed Gold in the forehead. Gold became just a simple golden ingot, sitting there lazily. In response, Garnet leaped behind the hulking Gem and attempted punching him simply, but Titanium matched her every attack. However, Peridot stabbed his back with glowing, green batons. Titanium stiffened, and he melted into a puddle of black oil.

"What was that all about?" Amethyst questioned.

Their answer was in a glow from the portal.

**Later**

"Pretty much, we buried them on the beach," Aquamarine told them. His expression turned serious when he informed them, "However, we went to find out about Obsidian and found something…"

Aquamarine, with blue skin, hair, and sea-green eyes and wearing Gem armor, was the Gem who did the greatest feats that Steven saw up close: for one, perfectly cracking an egg.

Pearl, who was sitting next to Aquamarine, handed him a giant book that looked like it had been run over, stomped on, and sat in the rain. Aquamarine opened it and pointed at a page.

On it was a picture of Oil. The size comparison was like five Temples stacked to a human/ Gem size. His current status was _At Large_.

"From what we understand, he's basically Garnet," Pearl explained. "He's the strongest out of Obsidian's teachers. No Gem has survived them, and some time one day, he just disappeared along with the others. However, one named Arsenic-me (grrrrrr…)- was captured by a human who identified himself by 'Master Chief.' Gunpowder, Amethyst, blew himself up."

Amethyst gave Pearl a pointed look, which fell on blind eyes.

"Does he have powers?" Peridot asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. He's just a normal human cosplaying as a creature that terrorized all sorts of species. Of _course _he has powers! If you get too close to him, he will devour you and turn you into his own warriors or something. Ashes included."

Everybody saw Steven's face and came to the same conclusion as him.

Emerald and Lapis would return.

But not as friends.


	3. Black Glass

Chapter 3: Black Glass

Steven waited until everyone was in the Temple, talking Gem stuff while Steven 'slept.'

Then he whispered, "Okay, it's clear."

A small, black, doll-like being came out from under the bed and muttered, "You could at least give me some space to move around under there."

Ever since Obsidian had related to Steven, Steven had felt sympathy for the brute. When Obsidian became a slab, Steven noticed something wiggling inside and brought it out at night. A tiny Obsidian had glared at him until Steven started allowing him to live with him.

Obsidian stumbled in his stickman-like body, his skull no longer on fire but floating an inch over his body.

He looked at Steven and asked, "So?"

Steven looked at him for some time and asked, "What could Oil do?"

Obsidian, after getting over his obvious shock, replied, "Well, Oil… Oil was a…"

"I know that. What could he do? Besides the obvious things Pearl and Aquamarine told us?"

"Erm… he's invincible. I mean, he can't be contained like Arsenic, and he's no idiot like Gunpowder. He's like Garnet, per se. And of course he can make oily minions of who he swallows."

"Who?"

"I know he got Topaz, Titanium, an adaptabot, some Gems from elsewhere, and one of the Diamond Council. Think it was Red Diamond, the brute."

"So he can copy any of those?"

"Yes. And an army of them, too. So that would mean a few-thousand Topazes for all I care."

"Then help us."

"I hate to admit it, but that Pearl peep was right: I shouldn't reform for a few millennia. Unless… I'm going to need things. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Wait. What is Oil weak to?"

Obsidian fell silent. After a while, he replied, "Your mother."


	4. Oil's Powers

Chapter 4: Oil's Powers

Steven (and secretly Obsidian) slept easily at first.

Until the sound like a thousand mechs stomping on the ground in a synchronized manner woke them up.

"What was that?" Obsidian hissed.

Steven crawled out of bed and said, "Stay here."

He looked out of the window.

There was an army marching to the Temple.

At that moment, the Gems ran out of the Temple door to check it out.

"Steven! Stand back!" Pearl warned him.

Steven ignored her and ran out.

There was suits of armor with shields lined and tridents pointing forward: oil copies of Steel. Then there were another line of suits of knight armor with halberds hovering over the oil Steels: oil Irons. Then, over the shoulders of the Irons were a line of rifles: Titaniums.

Behind them all in the water was a black shadow… Oil in the non-flesh. He was filling up the whole ocean, and the only way to tell he was looking at the temple was the black orb on his 'face'.

"**COME ON OUT, CRYSTAL GEMS," **he called.

At that moment, Aquamarine threw himself out of the window and pointed both of his flintlocks at the army below.

"Was that really necessary?" Gold asked.

"No, man. But it's pretty cool," Aquamarine told him.

The Gems all rushed out of the door, weapons blazing.

The army stopped with about only twenty meters of space.

"Don't even bother with introductions!" Aquamarine shouted. "We know who you are and why you're here!"

Oil simply laughed.

"**AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT MY OILS?" **he asked, referring to his army.

Silver tapped Peridot on the shoulder, and Peridot's eyes flashed across the army.

"There's approximately five thousand two hundred and thirty two oils," Peridot informed them.

"_That _is a lot," Garnet commented.

"NOT FOR LONG!"

The voice called from high up, and something fell from the sky.

Then Shadow fell to the ground, making a plume of sand fly into the air.

Shadow got up from his faceplant, and he shouted, "We're in the clear, guys!"

A small group of assorted creatures appeared from a black portal.

**(AN: I won't bother with descriptions. I'm bad at those. Just look up the characters)**

"Okay," Shadow told them. "Dramatic entrance… in three… two… one…"

"Pikachu!" a yellow mouse yelled.

"Bravenwolf!" a red robot like a lego brick shouted.

"Raven," a pale girl in a cloak said casually.

"Foxy the Pirate Fox!" a robot wearing a 'costume' of a fox in a pirate outfit added.

"ALPHA," a black, blocky robot beeped.

"Donatello!" a humanoid, ninja turtle with a staff put in.

"Siris!" a knight in strange armor also yelled.

"Hatty Hattington!" some dude with white skin, tuxedo, and white cube head and top hat shouted.

"And Happy!" a blue cat with wings finished.

Shadow pointed his sword at the army and yelled, "And we are the crew of ShadowKnight49 Productions! Prepare to see your army crumble!"

Oil blinked. He looked over at the Gems.

"**WHO ARE THEY?" **he asked.

"Friends, I guess," Steven called over to him.

Aquamarine facepalmed and said, "We are so very, very, very, very dead.

In response, Shadow brought a boom box out of nowhere and put in a CD.

**(AN: Look up 'Come and Get it Nightstep' on Youtube if you want the full… taste?)**

"I love this song," Shadow said dreamily. "So anyways, swarm tactic!"

Happy (the… cat?) flew over to Donatello and held him by the shell. Pikachu went over to Alpha and went on his own back.

Then the battlefield became chaos.

Shadow, Bravenwolf, Siris, and Foxy, all ran into the mass with swords. Soon Oils were being cut down in mere seconds. Alpha kept on shooting electric pulses from his gun with the electricity from Pikachu charging him up repeatedly. Raven used magical powers to fling boulders around and smash Oil's troops, and Donatello flew over the enemy's heads with Happy's flight.

"Oh, Alpha, you might want to hit that copy of Iron. Oh, and there's a fake Titanium with a gun pointed at Raven. Excellent, my friend!" Hatty advised Alpha.

At some point, Oil started creating 'Gems' with a swirl of black. Sometimes they would be cut down immediately.

At one point, however, Steven saw Siris cut open a copy of Green Jadeite.

Well, no doubt Oil had swallowed both Emerald and Lapis.

Ouch.

Finally, Oil seemed to no longer be able to make any more Oils. He disappeared into the water.

Alpha lowered his gun and asked, "IS THAT ALL?"

Shadow sighed and brought out a red, purple, and black book from nowhere.

"Okay, Drag quoted, _'You may not fight the main bad guy of a story, for it is obvious you will win… unless it's yours.'_ Okay, so for us, yes," Shadow told him.

He took out a megaphone and called up, "Well, Steven. That's it for me! I'll be off, and good luck with Oil!"

All of his friends disappeared into a flash of red.

Gold scoffed, "That guy is taking our jobs."

"To be honest, I'm kind of happy he took out Oil's copies. Makes it easier for you," a dark voice said.

Obsidian, as his small glass doll, had been trying to whisper. However, he had thought a bit too loudly.

Steven motioned to him that he should run, and Obsidian jumped on to the counter.

"Get him!" Garnet shouted.


	5. Obsidian the Doll

Chapter 5: Obsidian the Doll

Gold's Blades of Chaos sliced towards Obsidian, who jumped up to avoid it. As he fell to the ground, Pearl's spear sliced the air right over him.

"Wait! Guys! Stop!" Steven shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked. "He's obviously with Oil. We need to get rid of him!"

Just then, Garnet put a hand up, telling the other Gems to stand down.

Aquamarine scratched his head and asked, "What does that mean again?"

"It means to stand down," Pearl told him. "But the real question is… GARNET ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Garnet ignored her and turned to Steven. She told him, "Tell everybody."

Steven inhaled deeply and said simply, "Obsidian's been living with us for some time."

"How long?" Pearl asked him. After some silence, she shouted more panicked, "HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN LIVING WITH US?!"

"About a month…" Steven mumbled.

"The kid had class, so I decided to hang with him," Obsidian explained.

Silver blinked and asked no one in particular, "Where'd he get that voice?"

"I watch YouTube."

Everybody turned to Peridot, who shrugged.

"Couldn't be bothered to get that iPhone," she explained.

Aquamarine flailed his arms and said, "Steven, this is one of the most… excuse me… THE most dangerous Gem in history! How can you trust him?"

"He's like me," Obsidian replied.

As usual, all of the Gems turned to Garnet for guidance.

"No possible futures where he kills Steven anyhow," was all she said.

Obsidian grunted and said, "Well, that settles it. Now, could you all stop staring at me? It's annoying."

The Gems averted their eyes.

Looks like their old enemy would be their roommate.

…

Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

That's all Steven could see. Just plain darkness.

"_Kuton… kuton_…"

Something was speaking. Something in a different language.

"_Kuton… kuton… kuton… ku_lp… help…"

It changed to English, and it kept repeating what it said.

"Help… help… help… help…"

It started to become louder.

"Help! Help! Help!"

Just then, Emerald's face launched into Steven's view. But it was covered in black veins and oil.

"HELP US, STEVEN!"

Steven started screaming, the horrible image glued to his head.

He had known his friend had met this horrible fate, but never admitted to himself it was real. Yet, he knew Oil was relentless and would never leave him alone, so why wouldn't he expect this to happen someday?

Then the nightmare dissipated, and Obsidian was standing over him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Steven sighed and admitted, "No."

"You want to watch that show you watch?"

"No thanks."

Funny. Obsidian used to be a bad guy, but now… he was a good guy now. Not just good as in with the side of justice, but also good as in friendly.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Steven asked him cautiously.

Obsidian grunted and explained, "Oil and them aren't like your friends. They were quite… abusive. And it's kind of hard to take your anger out on everybody with a frightening form and giant body. When I read that prophecy, I thought it meant me who would be killed, and I went along with the villain thing to save my skin to get rid of you… before you could kill me. Uuuuh…."

As Obsidian tried to fix his sentence, Steven thought about what he said and asked, "You weren't the one I'm supposed to kill?"

Obsidian rolled the fireballs in his eyes and told him, "Man, hasn't it been obvious for a week now? I'm not your true opponent. Oil is, duh!"

**Hint for next chapter:**

**MLP PERIDOT!**


End file.
